


Sweet Like Sugar

by callmecaramleh



Series: sweet like series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baristas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecaramleh/pseuds/callmecaramleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has a big crush on the silver haired beauty, Sugawara. Despite making a fool of himself he can't get over this love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is sort of a sequel (it's kind of a mid-quel) to Sweet Like Caramel. There's no need to read that first, but it might be nice to. I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed planning it with my friend Eri (writer of Something Good Can Work). Happy reading!

Daichi woke up feeling like death. His brain felt like it was trying to beat it's way out of him, hoping to escape from his idiotic body that had consumed far too much alcohol the night before. He grabbed for one of the half-empty water bottles and finished it off along with the advil that sat on his bare bookshelf. 

Yui, his roommate, had left a note on the bathroom mirror, scrawled across a bright green post it.

_Morning sleepy! Heard you got in late last night. Tell Kuroo to not be so damn loud next time. Drink lots of water. Won't be back until you're already at work so maybe catch you tonight? xo Yui_

Her handwriting was almost illegible, save for the faces meticulously doodled over the paper. He had gotten used to her little idiosyncrasies--the horrible way she wrote, her obsession with crafting that would come in like a storm for about two days and then disappear for three months, and the way she accidentally stole all the blankets for her own room after wearing them like a cloak--after living with her for two years. They met their first year in university during their Women's and Gender Studies that Yui had been excited about and Daichi had intended to sleep through. However, it's quite impossible to sleep through the idiocies that are spoken during a gender studies class, and Daichi quickly found himself backing up the pixie haired girl on the other side of the room.

After about two weeks of their tag teaming, Yui finally approached him after class, shoving a note into his hand before rushing to her next class. It had her phone number on it, as well as a simple "let's get coffee!" but he couldn't tell if she had written a 9 or a 4 so he had had to awkwardly wait until the next class to ask her.

"Oh! Uh, it was a 9," she said as she stuffed her notebook into her bag, "And, um, if you don't want to that's ok and everything. It doesn't have to be like a date either--"

"I sure hope not," Daichi had interjected, "I'm pretty gay. It'd still be fun to get coffee though, right?"

"Of course!" she replied finally able to make eye contact with him, looking almost relieved. Relationships were so much easier when they weren't romantic. 

Their second year they found themselves renting a tiny one bedroom, one bathroom apartment together. Yui got the bedroom (she insisted on paying a bit more rent for it too, though Daichi assured her that there was no need) and Daichi's bed was pressed into the corner of the living room next to a short pine shelf and a clothing rack that always got in the way of the window. Daichi never minded though; he liked living with Yui, and he'd rather not go into spiraling debt.

The apartment was just a short bike ride away from campus too, so that wasn't so bad. Kuroo always made fun of him for his mommy bike, but Kuroo would find something to tease him about no matter what, so that wasn't such a big deal.

He took a long shower, one that he knew he'd have to apologize for later, hoping the heat would help his hangover clear out faster. When he was finally satisfied, he made his way out to the kitchen, lavender towel (Yui's choice) tucked around his waist. He liked drinking cold earl grey tea with milk in the mornings, as his job at the coffee shop had made him hate any sort of real coffee drink. _need milk_ he texted Yui, more as a reminder for himself than a request for her. 

Daichi didn't remember much from the night before. He could recall Bokuto's excellent taco making ability, saying hi to Tanaka and his friends, chickening out of talking to his grey-haiared angel, and Kuroo trying to kiss him goodbye after walking him back home. What he didn't remember was why there was a pale yellow sweatshirt sitting across the arm of his garage sale love seat. It didn't look big enough for Kuroo, thought maybe it belonged to his roommate. It couldn't have been Yui's, since all of her sweatshirts were, in fact, Daichi's. 

He sighed, quickly messaging a picture of the sweatshirt to Kuroo captioned "is this you?" before throwing it into his dirty laundry pile.

***

Daichi had been tempted to call off for the day, his headache still a low buzz around noon when he was scheduled to go in, yet he couldn't really pass up the money, already worried about saving up enough for next semester's text books. 

"Morning Daichi," Tsukishima mumbled from his place behind the cash register. 

Daichi tucked the company visor onto his head, securing his apron, and hoping that he didn't look altogether ridiculous or baggy eyed. "Morning. ...You look tired," he responded, squinting when he noticed that Tsukishima also had bags sagging under his eyes.

"Yeah I stayed up kind of late talking to someone..."

"That's nice" Daichi said, happy to notice the hint of a smile on Tsukishima's face. 

"I fucking love tacos," Tanaka added, coming out from where he was doing dishes in the back, "that asian Guy Ferari was the coolest guy ever and I want to be him. What frat was he in? Sigma Tau Delta? Ill join Sigma Tau Delta if I could get those tacos every day."

"You have to get good grades to be in a fraternity," Tsukki interjected.

"What!? That's ridiculous."

It was Sunday so the shop was nearly dead, leaving Daichi and his coworkers to chatter as they faked business. Mostly Tanaka and Daichi were just trying to bug Tsukishim out of information of how things went with the adorable Yamaguchi. Tanaka had been hearing all about the situation secondhand from Nishinoya, and Daichi kept getting exaggerated tales of Tsukki's crush from Kuroo, leaving them both curious for a first hand account. Not to mention Yui had demanded to get all the barista gossip rather than just "we ordered too many bags of coffee beans this week". 

Oikawa had always been a regular at Crow Cafe, though today was the first time that he had dragged his silvery haired roommate in with him. Daichi pulled at the strings of his apron, happy that Tsukishima was working the register and not Tanaka, who was currently turning, mouth agape, from Daichi to their customers. Once the orders were taken, Tanaka snatched up Oikawa's cup, leaving Daichi to make his crush's. He put all his love and energy into making the best damn chai tea latte that he had ever made. 

"Here, you are... Suga," Daichi said, reading the name off the cup as he handed the drink to its owner.

"Thank--Oh! Naked guy! Hey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I went with a cliffhanger ending I hope you don't mind............
> 
> feel free to pester me on tumblr, my url is sad-olive-girl


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long. I'm sorry. I seem to have taken on too many fics at once, as well as too much school and family and all that. I'm the worst.

"Yui, I'm dropping out of school," Daichi said as he walked in the door of their apartment. Yui was sitting on the couch, eating an almost comically large bowl of salad. Her focus was on the man climbing the warped wall, and not on Daichi's exaggerated sighing as he sat down on the other side of the couch and kicked up his onto rest against her knee. "Yuiiii. I'm being serious. I have to leave the country. Change my name. Grow a beard."

"You can only grow a goatee though," Yui replied as the guy on Ninja Warrior finally hit the buzzer.

"I'll have to get a false beard then."

"Did something happen at work?" she asked, pushing a forkful of salad into Daichi's mouth.

"Not exactly," he replied, still chewing the spinach and lettuce, "I just found out what travesty happened at the party last night."

***

Sawamura Daichi was never the type to drink excessively. He was almost always a designated driver, or at least the paternal figure that had to piggy back people home. However, when he had seen Suga's silver hair floating through the crowd at Sigma Tau Delta's philanthropy party, he knew that he would have to make his move. All semester he had been pining after the beautiful boy who sat two rows in front of him, one seat to the left, in his sports medicine course. He'd come back from class spouting on and on about the part of Suga's hair, or how he thought he maybe heard him chuckle and it sounded like a whistling teapot mixed with a tiny bell. Daichi had never been so infatuated with someone in his life.

So naturally, when he decided to use alcohol as a blessed social lubricant in order to build up the courage to finally talk to his crush, he thought it would be a splendid idea. Four cups of a rather suspicious juice later, he had decided that only the most perfect confession would work on his angel. That, for some reason, meant stripping down and practicing sliding down the banister so that he could make a grand entrance. Luckily for him, he had passed out face down by the foot of the stairs before he actually got around to saying anything to Suga.

When he eventually woke up a couple of hours later, he found himself face to face with that soft chin, clean skin, and beautiful mole.

"Are you all right?" the beauty asked, but Daichi couldn't quite comprehend the question with the ringing in his ears.

"Pretty..." was what came out as his response as he reached up to press his finger tips against Suga's face. It seemed like it was spinning, but he couldn't tell for sure.

"Thank you," Suga replied with his tea kettle laugh, "Do you have any friends I can get for you? Or, y'know, pants?" Daichi just shrugged as Suga glanced around, finally heading up the stares and returning with the joggers that Daichi had worn that night. He had to wrestle them onto Daichi, though it was much more awkward and less provocative then Daichi's drunk mind wished it to be. "Your shirt seems to be missing entirely," Suga said, shucking of his yellow sweatshirt and pulling it over Daichi's head. It stayed there around his shoulders like an infinity scarf, since he wasn't mobile enough to figure out how to put his arms through the holes. 

At that point, Daichi vomited on the floor and Suga dragged him out of the building before the mess could be traced back to them. 

"Where do you live?" Suga asked. Daichi couldn't seem to figure out a real answer, leaving his caretaker to dig through Daichi's pockets for his phone. "Hello?" Suga said, holding the phone up to his ear, "Yes, I found this guy passed out at the Sigma Tau Delta party and I'm not exactly sure where I should be taking him... He's also a bit heavy--yes definitely all muscle--Great! I'll see you soon then. Yes, we're over by the Com building."

And that's how Daichi ended up being piggy backed home by Kuroo, his hand clinging to Suga's so that there would be no hope of letting him escape. There was no real purpose in Suga staying with them once Kuroo got there, but Daichi wasn't going to let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

The entire walk back to his apartment was just him declaring how beautiful his companion was every couple of minutes, while Kuroo laughed and tried to embarrass him further. 

***

"Daichi, you have to drop out of school right now," Yui said, her voice serious as her roommate finished his story. The salad bowl, now empty, sat on the floor. Her legs were crossed like a pretzel, sitting alert as she tried to come up for an alternative for her plan.

"Oh it gets worse," Daichi replied, burying his head in his hands.

"How could this possibly get any worse?" Yui demanded.

"Well, after all the drinking I kind of forgot what had happened. That is, until Oikawa dragged in his roommate--that's right, Suga is that obnoxious guy's roommate--into the coffee shop. And I made Suga's coffee. And gave it to him. And he called me 'Naked Guy'."

"I'll go look for false beards on Amazon."

"No really Yui, it gets even worse I swear."

"How?" 

"They didn't get their coffee to go. And Tanaka was working today."

***

That night, Daichi found himself laying in his bed, cuddling up with that yellow sweatshirt and trying to convince himself that that wasn't a creepy thing to do.

And that night, Sugawara sat up in his bed, trying to write an essay but finding himself distracted by memories of calloused fingers clumsily brushing against his face, a too loud voice calling him pretty, and pink cheeks on a tan face. He resolved that he might have to let Oikawa drag him to the Crow Cafe more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic may or may not be based on a certain Gilmore Girls episode.


End file.
